


Lily

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, 双性丁, 含有隐晦的生理期描写, 棉条梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: Dean和Sam各自保有秘密。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest
Kudos: 25





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> *Sam/Dean  
> *双性丁，棉条梗，含有偷窥以及可能令人感到不安的描写  
> *NC-17  
> *除了OOC都不属于我

12岁的时候，他第一次从旅馆的门缝里看到那个场景。  
Sam跑向Dean，他们在Impala的后座上来了一个久违的兄弟拥抱。John疲惫的眼睛在后视镜里一闪而过，握紧方向盘的双手放松下来。车子开到了北边的一个城市，靠近边境，树的叶子又窄又绿，空气里有潮湿和冷的味道。  
下车时Sam先一步拎起背包，他下意识想去牵Dean的手，又忽然觉得有点奇怪，幸好那只手现在正拨弄他的头发。Sam发出小声的抗议，拍掉他哥哥捣乱的手，脸上泛起热意。Dean依旧是那副挤眉弄眼揶揄他的样子，但是Sam本能地觉察到上次分开之后一定发生了什么。  
父亲丢给他们一人一个罐头，告诉他们要在这里度过一段时间，有些棘手的东西跑到森林里去了，如果靠近或者穿过边境线就会很麻烦。  
“这次你们留下。”John清点着要携带的东西。Sam看向Dean，他对于“坐冷板凳”和执行命令的事情存着自己的想法，而如果他哥哥对这件事没有异议的话，他很愿意过一段只有他们两个的快乐时光。Dean咬着嘴唇，欲言又止，他冲Sam摇摇头，在说出更多话之前塞了一勺豆子在嘴里。  
John把儿子们安顿好的当晚就出发去和猎人们碰头。Dean像往常一样检查盐线，爬上了另一张床，Sam盯着电视里无聊的夜间节目，从余光里瞥见他哥哥沉默地钻进了被子。  
他不想对我说，他很累。Sam想，晚上吃的罐头开始让他觉得难受，他关掉电视和灯，面朝Dean的方向躺下。  
这晚Sam的梦又深又沉，他是Dean怀里抱着的小男孩，一下子又变成离地面很远的怪物，他们之间隔着黑色的火焰，而Dean干燥温热的手指从下午延伸到了他的梦里。  
他不愿意同我分享了。这个想法从梦境的碎片里长出来。  
天空和空气看起来都是灰色的，窗边的红色浆果挂上了晶亮的水珠，Sam坐起来，隔壁的床上只有卷成一团的被子。浴室里有窸窸窣窣的声音，那种奇怪的感觉又翻了上来。他跳下床，脚趾陷在汽车旅馆满是脏污和酒瓶碎片的地毯里。  
Sam有一种预感，把他们隔开的东西就藏在门后，Dean不想让他知道，而他必须要弄明白。

***  
“还记得我们去摘醋栗那次吗？你把那些小东西放进口袋，我们谁都忘记了这件事，最后把Baby的后座搞得一团糟。”Dean把吃了半截的薯条的扔回盒子里，舔着手指上的油渍说到。  
Sam站在门后，早上Dean突然说到的这件事使他想起来一些在北边的日子。  
“Dean，天晓得我们摘了多少次醋栗。但如果是爸气了好大一通那次，是的，红色的汁水到处都是。”他这么回答，头埋在书堆里，心不在焉。  
Sam深吸了一口气，腹部和喉咙间都是灼热的感觉。  
浴室里没有开灯，但他知道Dean接下来会做什么。14年前他成为这件事的隐秘分享者，Dean保有他的秘密，Sam也是。  
Dean抬脚踩在马桶盖上，大腿内侧的皮肤在黑暗中显出苍白的颜色，左手握着阴茎，右手在后面的阴影里摸索。Sam就在一门之隔的地方，注视着他哥哥把棉条推进那个女孩才会有的穴口。Dean仿佛还站在那日灰色的晨光里，年少，眉头紧皱，充满怒气，握着包装纸的左手抬起，准备狠狠地投进垃圾桶，又垂下去，把包装撕碎，用揉皱的手纸包了起来。  
Sam不是有意要观看这近乎色情的场景，他很久都没有这么做过了，加了冰块的鸡尾酒可能使他的肠胃和大脑都脱离了控制。他和Dean分开够久了，离开家人去斯坦福是他自己的选择，而他明明知道有些事不会就此消散。他时常做梦，Dean站在那间灰色的屋子里，最开始他们只是站在门的两侧看着彼此，一遍又一遍重复着那日的情景。后来Dean伸出手，拉着他的双手走进那扇门，他们皮肤相接的地方有火焰滴落，他被推坐到马桶盖子上，Dean跨坐在他身上，拔出棉条坐下去，被填满的那一刻脸上是满足和喜悦的微笑，有时候是Dean捉住他的手，把那个白色的棉块推向深处，他们一同在火焰间起伏，被爱、欲望和炎热所包围。  
他尽量平静地去思考发现Dean与众不同这件事，这对他，或者对Dean意味着什么。而身体接触在青春期的时候变成了另一种含义，影响了Sam看待他哥哥的方式，梦境令他的阴茎抽痛，第一次想着Dean自慰之后事情就变得容易起来，他闭上眼，看那些参杂着记忆的想象，低吼着操自己的拳头。Sam不试图去弄明白他为什么会爱上Dean，如同Dean有时候会忽略他弟弟已经长成男人的事实，他们之间存在一种微妙的平衡。而Sam确实早已经越过那条线，那些伫立在门外的的夜晚，那些潮湿的梦境，他不去回看它们，它们就在黑暗里沉睡。  
第二天Sam醒的时候Dean已经穿好衣服坐在沙发里，神情疲惫，显然Sam不是那个唯一没有睡好的人。  
“老天，Dean!”Sam坐了起来，“你在干什么？”  
“享用你的早餐吧睡美人！”Dean朝他扔去一个纸包，Sam为了抓住它差点从床上掉下去。  
“真不敢相信你竟然早起了。”Sam说到，他走到浴室，在牙刷上挤着牙膏，思考是不是该去便利店买一条新的。  
“所以，到底是怎样？”Dean说到。  
Sam吐掉泡沫，从浴室探出头。“什么？”，他疑惑地问。  
“得了吧Sammy。”Dean说到，双手在胸前交叉。  
“啊........呃，”Sam耸了下肩，“所以是......什么？”  
Dean瞪大眼睛，嘴巴张了几下，最终什么也没说出来。他转过身抹了把脸，伸出食指点着Sam说到：“你可得快点，我们赶时间。”  
“嘿，老兄，不如这样，你可以再去喝点咖啡。”Sam手臂上搭着领带，正系着衬衣扣子，“你今天真的很奇怪。”  
Dean偏过头，手指在鼻梁处捏着，这在Sam看来就很刻意了。  
他选择了沉默。  
事情处理得很顺利，他们解决了一个附在古董上的怨灵，它总是在晚上惊吓那些在外游荡的青少年们，除了一个在逃跑中摔倒骨折的高中生，没有人受到严重伤害。  
晚饭是快餐店的外带，Dean一边嚼热狗一边和Bobby说他们今天的情况，他看起来累极了，时不时喝一口Sam递给他的啤酒，电话挂掉的时候瓶子已经空了。Sam坐在桌边翻书，Dean走过来把瓶子放在桌子上，告诉他Bobby一切都好，以及他们要去明州那边看看。  
“Bobby给我们找了一件案子。无论如何，这就是今天了，我得去休息一下。”Dean捞起毛巾走向浴室。  
Sam叹了一口气，晚饭逐渐在胃里变得很沉。之后的一个多小时Dean都在浴室里，Sam看了眼时间，担心他在浴缸里睡过去。  
“Dean！”他喊到，但是没人回答。  
他起身，靴子踩在褪色的地毯上发出沉闷的声音。  
“Dean?”浴室里没有水声，门口的地毯上有一块已经被完全打湿。  
Sam发现Dean盖在衣服下面的皮肤看起来像奶油。  
浴室的门半开着，Dean就那样站在昏黄的灯光下面，未着寸缕，头发和皮肤上的水珠还没干透，沿着修长的肌肉线条滴落在地上。他看着Sam，绿色的眼睛在雾气里闪烁着湿润的光泽，手指坦然地把还在外面半截的棉条推了进去。  
Sam比之前更清楚地看见了所有，他像石头那样立在门前，舌头比灌了水泥还重，平日里敏锐的大脑此时一点忙也帮不上。Dean赤脚踩在地上，走近时只是拍了拍Sam的肩膀。  
Sam僵硬地侧过身去，Dean越过他，爬上了靠近门侧的那张床，身上柔和的阴影随着动作变化着，那些散落在身体各处的褐色雀斑时隐时现，从肩胛沿着脊柱向下延伸。  
“所以？”Dean坐在床上，双腿交叠，一条线绳从腿间的阴影处滑落在床单上。  
Sam艰难地吞咽，喉咙里像塞满了沙子，不知道该如何应对。他想象过如果被Dean发现将会是怎样的灾难，争吵，怒骂，甚至是离他而去，但是从来没有料到会是这样。Dean宽恕了他的罪恶，这让他更加难过。  
“Sammy，到这里来。”Dean偏头，示意Sam坐到他对面。  
Sam感到羞愧，他在猎魔方面和Dean一样出色，经历过不少事，犯过不少错，那个寒冷的早晨之后保守秘密使他觉得成长，拥有了守卫家人的责任感，但也蒙蔽了他的双眼。他以为自己了解Dean的全部。  
Sam在床边坐下，尽量使自己的视线放在Dean的脸上，这太困难了。Dean倾身向前，双手撑在膝盖上，卷翘的睫毛遮住了那对绿眼睛里的光斑，使它们呈现出一种墨绿的颜色。Sam下意识往后躲闪，却被Dean抓住手腕。  
“听着。”Dean伏低身体，他试图说些什么，但失败了。  
“Dean，我很抱歉。”Sam说到。  
Dean愣住，表情扭曲。“见鬼，”他小声咒骂，“见鬼。”他转身去拿掉在地上衣服。  
Sam的心脏从未跳得这样快过，他在Dean起身的那刻就把他压进床里。床垫里老旧的弹簧发出不堪重负的吱咯声，Sam双臂圈住Dean，用肩膀压制住他挣扎的动作。  
“操你，”Dean闷哼，“你压到我的旧伤了。”  
Sam犹豫了一下，腹部立刻挨了肘击。  
“Dean，这太痛了。”Sam痛呼，下一秒他就被掀翻在床上，Dean骑在他的腹部，膝盖紧夹他的身体两侧，双手虚扼他的颈部。  
“你就想要这样是吗？”Dean喘着气，手掌下压，“说实话。”  
Sam今晚第一次直视Dean的眼睛，呼吸粗重，没有试图反击，他知道Dean手下留情了，不然现在绝对不会好过。他长长地吐出一口气，平息着因为肾上腺素而狂奔的心跳，后脑陷入粗糙的床单里。  
“如你看到的那样。”Sam说到。  
“说正确的话Sam，是，或者不是。”  
“你不明白。”  
“哦！我是不明白！”  
“我不能，Dean，我不能。”  
“你从来没有试过！”Dean吼到，“而你总是做好离开的准备，离开家，离开我们，离开我。”  
“那我要如何告诉你，我想要我的大哥，我想要你想得发疯？”Sam回击到，“万一你要离开，万一你去做那些所谓的‘为我好’的事情。Dean，我没有办法承受这件事的后果。”  
Dean没有说话，他们看着彼此沉默了很久，而后他松开双手，从Sam身上下来，身体舒展向后靠着枕头。  
“那就做你想做的。”Dean屈起膝盖，缓缓打开双腿。  
Sam坐起身，他看着Dean，不可置信地说：“你明白这是什么意思，对吗？不是因为想要我留下所以什么都可以的愚蠢自我牺牲？”  
“老天啊Sammy，别跟个婊子似的。”Dean翻了个白眼。  
“不不不，”Sam撑在Dean的上方，“我是说，我爱你。”  
突然间，惊慌失措的人就变成了Dean，他支支吾吾，眼神躲闪，合拢双腿却夹住了Sam的腰，当他想要说点什么的时候就被吻住了。  
Sam完全不给他逃脱的机会，这个吻让他感觉太好了，他们共享着呼吸和体温，唇边都是来不及咽下和品尝的呢喃爱语。双手沿着那具赤裸躯体向下，手指摩挲过暗藏欲望的肌肤与与骨骼，Sam捻住了那条棉线，轻轻向外拽着，Dean咬住他的嘴唇，攀着Sam的手指收紧，双腿勾在他的腰间。  
“你可真会挑时间。”Dean屈起腿，把Sam稍微推开一点，皱眉看他手上棉块，“把那个扔了。”  
Sam凑过去想给他一个吻，却被Dean一脚蹬在肩上。“嘿小伙子，你要想继续下去，就得按规矩办事。”一个银色的方形包装袋被甩到Sam脸上。  
“老实说，你到底准备了多久。”Sam把那个东西取下来，用拇指和食指夹着，笑着摇头，“很合适的尺寸，哈？”  
“是啊，来吧，让哥哥照顾你。”Dean恼羞成怒，从他手上夺过来，用牙齿咬开了包装。  
Sam除了捣乱没干别的，在Dean忙着把那个橡胶套子套在他全然勃起的阴茎上时他像个黏人的大狗一样，不停啄吻着Dean的嘴角，一只手撸动Dean的阴茎，另一只手开拓后面柔软的肉缝。  
“那根棉条把你扩张得很好，但这还不够。”Sam在他耳边轻声说，又往里面塞入了一根手指。Dean颤抖着，差点就因为这些射了出来，他把手上的润滑剂抹在Sam身上，报复地弹了下那根精神奕奕的东西。  
Sam再次把他压进床里，抽出手指，俯下身舔咬Dean的颈侧，他所渴望的肌肤在手掌下起伏，温热，柔软，令他着魔。Dean咬着嘴唇，随着Sam的动作挺腰，他看见Sam握住阴茎，感觉到那个坚硬滚烫的东西在穴口滑动，酥麻的电流让他不禁喘息出声，手指陷入Sam发中。  
他放松自己，一点点接纳Sam，而Sam因为他的容忍变得肆意妄为，他把自己深深地送入进去，用吻封住Dean的呻吟，像是要把他们融为一体那样凶狠地顶着。他亲吻着Dean因快感而皱起的眉头和颤抖的睫毛，轻柔地对那双迷蒙的绿眼睛吐露苦爱之情，立下誓言要把他的灵魂与骨血都献给爱人，下身却在无情地索取与征服，再多一点，再多给我一些，他要从里到外拥有毫无保留的一切。  
我也会给你我的一切。Sam咬住Dean的肩膀，快速地顶弄起来，而Dean顺服地接受着，每一次抽插都令他颤抖，他攀着Sam的脖颈，胸部挺起，让他们更加紧密地贴合，直到他们共同攀上高潮。  
Sam倒向Dean，像小时候那样，额头贴着他哥哥的胸口，他听见Dean还在喘息，心跳声和温热的皮肤使他感到安心。Dean把他圈在怀里，手指顺着他半长的头发梳着。他们好一阵没有说话，赤身裸体相拥，只是静静地听着呼吸声。  
“你长得太大了，我再也没办法像小时候那样抱着你。”Dean说到。  
“只是没办法像小时候那样了，但也有很多事情未发生改变。”Sam说到，他往上移了一点，轻吻Dean，“你出了好多汗。”  
“得了吧，你才是那个爱出汗的家伙。”Dean嘟囔着，把他推开，转过身，“我要睡了。”  
“这样也可以睡。”Sam从背后抱着Dean，“下次别再说什么醋栗的鬼话了。”  
“闭嘴。”

End


End file.
